Intricacy
by Court00
Summary: AU. Grey's Anatomy X Private Practice. Mark moves on after a tragedy and his present meets his past. Bad summary? I know. Read and Review please!


**AN: I really don't know where I got this idea, but it just popped in my mind. Tell me what you think and i'll see where i'll go from there. OH and the ages, just pretend they don't grow old. There are the same ages as they are now except that they're not. lol. I'm having a hard time trying to imagine stuff with them older. Has anyone else noticed they don't celebrate bithdays in Grey's? Anyway, on with the story...**

**Intricacy, Chapter 1**

**Santa Monica, California**

Mark sat in his car that was parked a block away from his son's middle school. He was worried since it was a new environment for his son. The new school, new city, new life is overwhelming especially for an eleven year old. He saw him walking towards the car with a big smile on his face. He sighed in relief and smiled back. His son got in the car and put on his seatbelt.

"Hey buddy, how was your first day?" Mark asked. Trevor, his son, grinned wider at him.

"Great" He said "I met a girl"

"What?" Mark asked, "You're eleven!"

Trevor stared at him "Your point?"

"You're too young" Mark said but paused, remembering the days when he was eleven "Fine" He chuckled "What's her name?"

"Ella" Trevor said and blushed a little "Ella Finch. She's the first one to talk to me when the teacher introduced me to the class. She's really great. She's smart. She's friendly. Everyone thinks so"

"So," Mark said as he turned around the corner "What do you think about everyone else?"

Trevor shrugged "They're cool, I guess. They seem to like me"

"What's not to like?" Mark winked "You have good looks"

Trevor smiled "How's your new practice, dad?"

"Great" Mark said "Really great"

"Good" Trevor said "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Well, Ella asked me if I wanted to go to her house today to help me catch up with stuff in school. Can I go?"

"Do you know where Ella lives?"

Trevor dug in his pocket looking for a piece of paper and handed it to his father. "There"

"Do her parents know you're coming over?"

Trevor asked "Probably not unless she tells them already" He shrugged "She said she usually have a sitter at this time anyway"

Mark pulled in front of a gorgeous house with the address that was written on the paper Trevor just handed him "Nice place" Mark said as they both got out of the car. "Let me talk to her parents and see if they're okay with this"

Trevor rang the doorbell and waited for a few minutes until a blonde teenager open the door.

"Hi" The blonde girl said "Can I help you?"

"Hi" Mark smiled "My son here was invited by Ella"

"Oh!" The blonde girl said "You must be Trevor" She said towards the eleven-year old "Hang on," She said and turned back into the house "Ella! Trevor is here"

After a few minutes, a girl with dirty blonde hair appeared on the doorway and smiled at the father-and-son.

"Hi!" She smiled politely "Hi Trevor, hi Mr. Sloan. Would you like to come in?"

Mark and Trevor stepped into the gorgeous home as Ella extended her hand to shake Mark's. Mark accepted it and smiled at the polite girl.

"Hi Ella" Mark said "Well, I really appreciate you helping Trevor out"

"Oh, no problem, Mr. Sloan" She said "I know it must be hard moving to a new school"

"Are you parents okay with this?" Mark asked making sure that her parents knew about the boy who goes into their house.

"Yes" Ella said "I called my mom to ask permission and said it was okay since we have a sitter"

Mark smiled and nodded "Good" he said "Well, I'll pick up Trevor around 7 or 8 then. Trevor, you know where to call me if you need me to pick you up earlier than that"

"Yes, dad" Trevor said and watched his father walk towards the door "I'll see you later"

Mark winked at the kids and left leaving the two pre-teen interact with each other.

* * *

"Hey El?" Trevor said as he glanced to his new-found friend so was sitting adjacent to him in the sparkly and modern kitchen island.

Ella looked up at him with a smile on her face "Yeah?"

"You look pretty" Trevor said softly

Ella blushed profusely and batted her eyelashes "Thank you" She said

"Okay, kiddos, enough flirting" Stephanie, the sitter said as she walked into the kitchen "You're too young anyways"

Ella and Trevor rolled their eyes "We're just friends" Ella said and glanced at Trevor

"Yeah, we're just friends. We're too young"

Stephanie scoffed "Good" She sat on the counter and glanced up from her magazine to the kids once in a while to make sure they were really doing their work.

"So, Ella," Trevor said "Tell me about school. What do I have to know so I won't get beaten up by bullies?"

Ella giggled "I doubt they will because you don't look like the type of guy to get beat up. I bet the popular guys will like you and be your friend"

Trevor smiled "What about you? Who do you hang out with?" Trevor asked "Because today you talked to a bunch of people but spent most of the time with me"

"I was trying to ease you in" Ella said "See, I hang out with Taylor and Patty. I've known Taylor since we were babies. Our moms work together. So she's really my best friend. But I like almost everyone in class and most of them are my friends anyway"

"So you are popular" Trevor concluded

"Well, not really" Ella said humbly

"I think you are"

Ella rolled her eyes "Think whatever you want" She said "But you should hang out with us until you find new friends"

"If I find new friends, promise me we'll still be friends?" Trevor said placing a hand on Ella's shoulder.

Ella looked up at him and smiled "Of course."

Trevor grinned and looked back to his homework "Just friends"

Ella nodded "Of course. Just friends"

Stephanie looked at both of them and smiled smugly. "Kids" She thought and shook her head.

* * *

"Hey El," Stephanie said as she walked back into the entertainment room, where Ella and Trevor were watching a movie "Your mom called and said she will be late so don't wait up"

"Okay" Ella said, not looking up from the TV "What time is it, anyway?"

"7:30" Stephanie said

"My dad would be coming soon" Trevor said, also not looking up

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Stephanie made her way to it. She smiled as she saw Mark.

"Hi" Stephanie said "He's just getting his stuff together" She said

"Oh okay" Mark said "I'll wait in the car"

Stephanie nodded and went into the house and back to where the kids were.

"Alright, kiddo, your father is here"

Trevor took his backpack from the couch as Ella walked him to the door. They stood for a moment outside the front door and smiled at each other.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" Trevor said as he shifted from one foot to another

Ella batted her eyelashes "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye" Trevor said

"Goodbye" Ella smiled and let out a soft giggle.

Trevor placed a split-second kiss on Ella's lips and ran away to the car. Ella blushed profusely and watched him runaway. She placed two fingers on her lips smiled.

Mark, who was sitting in the car waiting for Trevor, watched his son's lip-lock with the little girl. He'd normally get bad but decided that it's part of their childhood. He decided to let it go and pretend that he didn't see it. Trevor got into the car with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey dad" He said cheerfully

"Hey buddy" Mark said "I'm starving, where do you want to go?"

"Burger King"

Mark chuckled "Burger King it is"

They drove in silence at first, but Mark couldn't let it go.

"So, how was your study thing?" He asked

Trevor looked up at him "Great" He said "She's really smart and got me caught up with everything and with school and some gossip and stuff"

"Oh" Mark said interestedly "What is she like?"

"She's really cool" Trevor said enthusiastically "Her best friends are cool too, well, because I saw them in school but I didn't really talk to them. But she's like friends with everyone" He babbled "And she told me she's sure that I'll get new friends and we promised that if I find new friends we'll still stay friends"

"Well, she sounds great" Mark said and pulled into the Burger King parking lot.

"She is, dad" Trevor said "And then after studying we watched a movie. Stephanie, the sitter, is really cool too. Ella said her mom told her to call Stephanie an au pair instead because it sounds less stupid as a babysitter" He said "Will I get an au pair too?"

Mark chuckled "Well, I kind of found and au pair for you" Mark said with matching air quotes. "Some dude who knew the receptionist in my practice"

"Oh!" Trevor exclaimed "Ella's parents are doctors too"

Mark smiled "But I'm a surgeon"

Trevor rolled his eyes "It's the same thing" They walked towards the counter of the fast food chain and Trevor poked Mark's side again "Oh and dad,"

Mark looked down to him expectantly "Starting tomorrow, Ella said it would be cooler if you drop me off at the end of the football field in the back of the school"

Mark chuckled. _Oh to be young_ he thought.

* * *

Mark walked into his son's room and saw him typing like mad on his keyboard.

"Chatting?" Mark asked as he stood by the door

Trevor nodded.

"I hope it's not some creep"

Trevor let out a scoff "It's Ella"

Mark sighed "Okay, well, I'll come back in half an hour and your better be ready for bed"

Trevor nodded "Yes, dad"

Mark came back half an hour later and saw Trevor, still on the computer laughing by himself.

"Trev, didn't I tell you to get ready for bed?"

"Hang on, dad" Trevor said "Ella is a hoot"

Mark rolled her eyes "Go on babbling about Ella and you'll be grounded and not see her ever again"

Trevor sighed "Fine"

After a few minutes, Trevor got off the computer and went to bed.

"Good night, champ" Mark said ruffling his hair

"Night, dad" Trevor said

Mark pulled in by the curb at the end of the football field at the back of the school to drop Trevor off.

"Hey there's Ella!" Trevor said as he took off his seatbelt quickly "That's probably her mom"

Mark blinked a few times and got out of the car and followed Trevor, who was running towards Ella and her mother.

"Hey El" Trevor called out.

Ella and her mother looked at them.

"Addison" Mark said quietly.

"Mark"

Bother kids looked back and forth at their parents. Confusion filled their eyes.

Both adult stood frozen, mouth agape, not believing who were in front of them.

* * *

review? please?


End file.
